The best of buds
by Fiery Flames of Light
Summary: Inuyasha, and Kagome meet on the streets as kids, she lost most of her memories. Will they find her memories, and parents, or will they be shunned forever? I do not own the anime, I only made this fanfiction. [DISCONTINUED]


**Inuyasha ages the same way as normal humans do in this one, just wanted to make sure you knew.**

Rain poured down on the already drenched girl in a knee-length blue dress. She wore a bright yellow belt that tightly clung around her waist, and light blue sneakers with tied white laces. Her black hair was cut in a bob-cut style. She stood on the empty street shivering as she rubbed her arms.

Tears flowed freely down her small face, her chocolate brown eyes glowed as lightning struck in the distance. She looked up at the sky wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. " I better go find somewhere to shelter from this rain..." She mumbled.

She trudged through the dirty puddles, and muddy sidewalks, until she saw an alleyway full of crates and boxes. She smiled happily as to how lucky she was.

Her eyes wandered around the area looking for the perfect place that would keep her sheltered from the rain. She smiled as she saw it, it was bigger and taller than most of the boxes in the alley, and it was under a balcony.

She walked towards it carefully, and crawled inside. She sat in the corner of the box, wrapping her arms around her legs. _I wish I knew where mommy was..._ She cried into her hands.

She felt herself relax, and was about to close her eyes for a goodnight's sleep. She froze as she heard the pit pattering of footsteps outside, she gasped and covered mouth.

The footsteps stopped in front the box she was hiding in, her eyes grew round as they bent down and looked inside. He had long white hair with a red t-shirt and knee high baggy shorts.

He didn't have any shoes, and he looked to be about her age. As she looked at his face, she gasped as she saw his big amber eyes, and dog ears! " Cute, puppy ears!"

Without thinking she crawled towards him and stood up out of the box. He backed away uncomfortable to why she was smiling. She lifted her arms and touched his ears, giggling with delight.

Why _isn't she afraid of me?_ He backed away uncertainly. She slapped her face. " I'm so stupid!" She blurted out. He relaxed, used to this reaction.

"I didn't introduce myself!" His mouth gaped open in shock. "I'm Kagome, I'm 8 years old, and I'm looking for my parents. I don't remember what they look like... I can't really remember anything else..." She rubbed away a tear in her eye.

Kagome smiled determinedly. "But I know I'll remember someday..." Her smile warmed his heart, he didn't know how she did that. "Uh..." He thought of what she just said.

"I'm Inuyasha... I'm also your age... and I-I live in that box you were just in." Inuyasha pointed his finger in that direction, nervous of her reaction to him." I don't have any parents, they aren't alive anymore..." He rubbed his arm as she grew quiet. _Why am I so nervous? Grrr_

"I'm sorry about your parents," She bowed her head. " So that's your box... I guess I should just leave. I really don't want to be a bother to you, you seem like a really nice person, Inuyasha." Kagome started to walk away her short hair bobbing up and down.

 _The way she says my name, it's like the way my mother used to say it..._ " Wait!" Inuyasha ran to her, and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to look at him. "What is it, are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. _Why does she sound like her so much, why is she worried about me too?_ He shook his head from his thoughts.

"Do you have to leave?" _Oh, that came out weird..._ "I mean there's still room in the box for you and then you won't have to be alone in the rain..." His amber eyes glowed, as he asked hesitantly, knowing she might reject his idea. " Sure, if you want!" She smiled.

"You should have said something before silly boy!" Inuyasha smirked. "Keh I'm not silly." _I can't believe she actually wants to stay!_ She took his hand and brought him back to the box, they crawled inside. _Her hand was so warm, why is that?_

They sat together in comfortable silence with each other. " Hey, Inuyasha?" She asked. "What is it?" He looked at her twiddling fingers. "I know this is a lot to ask but, will you help me find my parents, and help me remember what happened to me?" She stopped and starred outside.

"Of, course I will, we're friends aren't we?" _Why did I say that..._ _Now she'll reject me like everyone else..._ "Of course we are, and thank you Inuyasha!" She smiled at him, he returned the smile. _I never guessed there was a girl like this, she's so different..._ By the time the rain had stopped pouring they had already fell asleep. Kagome sleeping on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha's arm around Kagome.


End file.
